There are many types of pumping and filtration systems for pools, ponds, and the like, particularly for outdoor fish and serenity ponds. Typically, a pump is used to draw water from the pond and circulate it through a filtration mechanism or system and return the clean water to the pond. Often, the water is also pumped to fountains and waterfalls. The filtration mechanisms often are inefficient and typically have to be dismantled to be cleaned.
In some instances, the filtration system is positioned adjacent to or integral with the pumping mechanism, which is typically submerged in the water in the pond. With these systems, it is necessary to either drain the pond or remove the pump and filtration mechanism from the pool in order to be serviced and cleaned.
Outdoor ponds and pools, in particular, are susceptible to contaminants, such as dirt, leaves and other materials, which can be imparted into the water. These materials could be plant materials (such as leaves), clay, dirt, grasses, pebbles, stones, and any other material common to outdoor environments. These solid and suspended materials are difficult to filter from the pond and often can damage the pump and/or filtration system or reduce their efficiencies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pond filtration system, particularly one which is more efficient and can be cleaned in a faster and easier manner. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pond pumping and filtration system in which large particles can be removed without adversely affecting the filter media.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pond filtration system in which the filtration media can be easily cleaned and particularly without dismantling the system.
These and other objects of the present invention, and solutions to the problems with known pumping and filtration systems for pools, ponds and the like, are met by the present invention.